In The End
by Sincerely Priss
Summary: Because Itachi likes to pretend he's God. She's his bloody angel. ItaSaku in the one last moment.


Summery: Because Itachi likes to pretend he's God. She's his bloody angel. ItaSaku in the one last moment.

Cries of the wounded and traumatized fill the air, the pungent smell of death is overwhelming. Thick smoke wafts through the demolished city and shrouds the corpses with its dull grey tendrils. Fires burn and spread, seeming consuming everything that once mattered, everything and everyone. In the midst of the chaos there are two people still standing, albeit barely. Crimson reflects off the eyes of one, haunting, spinning. Faded emerald stared back from the other with an unusual intensity, promising pain and retribution. A tear streaks down one bruised and bloody cheek, leaving a clean streak on a canvas of filth.

"How dare you?" She chokes out. "How _dare_ you steal everything from me?" The emerald gaze penetrated into bloody eyes, pained, desperate. Her broken whisper seemingly echos off the toppled buildings. "Why?" Her voice is hoarse from far too much screaming, much too many tears.

He thinks she looks pathetic covered in blood and gore. She's seen too much today.

She thinks he looks ungodly, a demon thrown from the depths of Hell for the purpose of bringing nothing but pain. He's the matriarch of death, the cremator of dreams.

_She will die tonight. _

_He will die today. _

But they will die together, clinging to their twisted love. It connects them together, just as their deeds separate them apart. It's a sick little love story.

_An apocolyptal fairytale._

He stares at her, no reflections of their shared moments together present in his eyes. No memories of tenderness. No images of trusting exchanges. And it breaks her. "I _loved_ you... h-how could you?" Her voice cracks, a matching tear streaks down her other cheek. The past tense of her declaration hurts him a bit, he doesn't show it.

"That is not my problem" He says, just as quiet. He sees the raw, unadulterated pain flash through the emerald orbs and his diseased soul cries out. He loved her too. "Fight me kunoichi." She seems broken, a listless little doll that someone threw away.

"Fight me..."it echos in her head. She can feel her heart being ripped, mauled, _destroyed_.

"I hate you." Her resolve hardens.

"I know." He replies, indifferent.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I know"

"I'm pregnant"

He appears behind her in that instant and shoves his sword through her chest.

"I know"

She crumbles to the ground as her blood races down her body. Her body starts convulsing and colors and images dance across her vision. The blood pools around her, soaking her clothing crimson.

It matches his eyes.

His bloodied katana dislodges from her chest, the floodgate of her blood is unleashed and it pours onto the ground.

He stomps on her back, making her cough up blood.

Her mutilated body knits itself back up together, healing chakra mending the mortal wound.

He doesn't see.

She tenses.

He looks down.

And then he's flying in the air and she's standing with a chakra blade in her hand. Before he can even blink, it's through his chest and.... she missed his heart.

Never before in her exsistance had she ever missed a target. Ever. But now he's lying on his back in a puddle of _her_ blood and his is mixing with it, so very slowly. Her hand is coated in his blood and it drips onto the ground as he watches, transfixed on her face.

"I'm going to kill you."

He looks deep, so deep, into her eyes and utters the few words that destroy her.

"I know, _thank you._"

And she's shattered.

A smirk pulls at her lips, the very same lips he used to crave so much.

"Really?"

She throws a chakra infused fist into his stomach and blood spurts out his mouth. It speckles her face and she smiled.

"Your look so pretty covered in blood." She whispered and leaned closer. She parted her lips and kissed him fiercely; their beautiful broken love. He closed his eyes and kissed back harder, bruising her lips. The building next to them catches fire and the smoke is suffocating but neither one notices or cares. They're lost in their world of make-believe.

He grabs her throat and begins choking her and she _screams_ but it doesn't matter. Her vocal cords are so overused it comes out as a wail. She tries again but it's no use, everyone's _dead_.

She closes her eyes and relaxes onto his embrace of death. He releases her and she tumbles to the ground as she gasps for air and chokes on her own blood. The tears are back again and are cascading down her face into the blood soaked ground. She wishes he would just _kill_ her. Painfully, she gasps out the words that she knew would hurt the most.

"Your..not..God" A harsh fit of coughing overtakes her and she closes her eyes and gasps for air and it feels like something is _ripping her throat out._ He is strangling her again in a second and is telling her she's worthless and that her could never love something as horribly weak as she is. He stands up and kicks her for good measure and she feels him turn around to walk away.

The rest of the buildings surrounding them catch fire, blazing with jutsus-enabled flames from some long dead shinobi. It's oddly fitting that they die surrounded by fire.

She stands up and uses the last of her chakra to create one last chakra blade and this time she doesn't miss. It goes straight through his heart. Her chakra blade flickers and fades away as the last of her chakra is drained. They both fall to the ground and he clutches his chest as his struggling heart clumsily forces blood out the wound and he knows will bleed out in a few minutes. She can feel her wounds now that she is out of healing chakra because the numbing sensation she had been maintaining is how gone and _oh Kami-sama it hurts._ She knows they're both going to die here, she is a medic after all.

"Why" she asks one last time as she begins to lose feeling in her body and his vision is spinning.

"Because they were worthless."

"Your not God" She repeats and forces her dying body to sit up. She pulls a knife out of her pouch and leans over him even though her vision is spinning so, so fast. She places it at his heart and stabs it a second time. The fire is closing in and she can feel the sweltering heat.

"A baby?" He whispers as his body is shutting down.

"Mmhmm. I wonder what we would have named it."

Itachi turned his neck over and stared at her and she stared right back.

"I love you, Sakura"

"I love you too, Itachi."

They both closed their eyes waited for death basking in their shared twisted romance.

"I still want to play God." Itachi muttered very quietly.

"You can be God, and I guess I'll be your bloody angel."

He died a few minutes later and she laid there, drifting in her memories waiting for the fire to claim her.

And it did.

_She will die tonight. _

_He will die today. _

_An apocolyptal fairytale._

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_And there we have it... a nice lil oneshot. So you guys know...I will update Collision eventually.... promise! I'm just horribly, horribly stuck. (suggestions welcome) So I made this!!!_

_Sincerely, _

_-__**Priss**__-_

_**O**__o__**O**__o_


End file.
